I Told You So
by ALittleBitofEverything101
Summary: Season 2, Episode 5. After Gaius's failed attempt to tell Uther that his "new lady friend" is a troll, Merlin and Gaius concoct some… interesting plans to reveal Lady Catrina for what she is. Eventually Merthur.
1. Mirror Mirror

**So, this is kind of my challenge to myself. I'm writing one fanfiction for each episode of Merlin. Some are one-shots, some are longer stories. I ran out of ideas for fanfictions so this is how I'm dealing with that. If anyone has any prompts for me, feel free to leave it in a review and if I write it after I finish writing these 65 stories, I'll dedicate it to you… so, thanks. And I give you Season 2 Episode 5.**

**Summary: After Gaius's failed attempt to tell Uther that his "new lady friend" is a troll, Merlin and Gaius concoct some… interesting plans to reveal Lady Catrina for what she is. Eventually Merthur.**

**Story 18: I Told You So**

**Chapter 1: Mirror Mirror**

"Please don't say anything, Merlin," Gaius warned. He was not in the mood to listen to Merlin's taunting.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Merlin hastily lied.

"You were going to say, 'I told you so.'," Gaius pointed out. He knew Merlin far too well to believe that he wasn't going to rub it in.

"OK. I was. But I… I'm not going to now," Merlin promised.

"Uther didn't take to it well," Gaius reluctantly admitted.

"Augh, you see? I told you… sorry," Merlin said apologetically. He hadn't meant to say almost say 'I told you so.'

"But I know him, Merlin. He's a proud man, but he's not stupid. He will reflect on what I said, I'm sure he will," Gaius said uncertainly. He hardly believed it himself, he certainly hadn't been able to convince Merlin.

"And if he doesn't?" Merlin asked.

"We'll think of something," Gaius said determinedly.

"What else can we do? Uther definitely won't see reason and I've tried speaking to Arthur about it. He thinks I'm comforting him or something," Merlin said shaking his head.

"I'm not sure," Gaius replied. He frowned as he thought about their predicament.

"We could try to expose her," Merlin suggested. "Magic doesn't work with mirrors. Her true form will be shown. If we can get Uther and her to look into a mirror, he would have to realize what she was."

"Merlin, sometimes I think you are a genius," Gaius said with a small smile.

Merlin grinned. "Thanks," he said. "Do you have a mirror? I can use my magic to make it more intricately decorated and then you can gift it to Uther as an apology for trying to tell him that his lady friend is a troll."

"And if that doesn't work?" Gaius asked.

"I'll duplicate mirrors and hang them up everywhere I can think of," Merlin said with a shrug.

Gaius rolled his eyes. He didn't think Merlin was being serious, but they could come up with another plan if this doesn't work. He leafed through a draw under the shelves that held his apothecary materials until he found what he was looking for. It was just a slate of a mirror. Gaius used it when he was a boy when he was learning scrying spells. He handed it to Merlin.

Merlin took it and went to his chambers. He had to make a plain sleet of mirror fitting for a king. He had a lot of work to do.

Hours passed as Merlin used several glamorizing spells to make the mirror something that the king wouldn't be ashamed to use. First, he created a gold border. He made sure it was shiny so it looked like it was professionally forged. Then he manipulated the gold so that a design of a vine indented itself in the gold. Finally he frosted the corners of the mirror to give it a wintery look.

Glamorizing spells weren't particularly difficult, they were just time consuming. Merlin had to concentrate through every step or else the spell would not do what he wanted it to.

When Merlin had finished, he looked back proudly. This was definitely fit for a king. He brought it back out to Gaius who appraised it. "Very good Merlin," Gaius said impressed.

Gaius stood up and grabbed a brown burlap bag to wrap the mirror in. He didn't want anyone to see what he was carrying. Gaius went to go see the king. In his head, he tried to figure out what to say to Uther when he saw him. He had to be convincing if they wanted this to work.

Gaius went to the dining hall. It was around the time when Uther would be having supper. Gaius hesitantly entered the dining hall. Uther was sitting at the table, but was not eating yet. "My lord," Gaius called softly.

Uther turned to face Gaius, his face a blank mask. "Gaius," Uther acknowledged curtly.

"My lord, I wished to extend my most grievous apologies," Gaius offered with a small bow.

"You may speak," Uther said with a nod.

"I realize that the concerns I brought to you before may not have been perceived in the friendliest way. I was out of line and I wanted to express how sorry I am for how malicious my words may have sounded. I also want to assure you that it was not my intention to attack the Lady Catrina or imply anything about your feelings for her. It will not happen again," Gaius assured. Gaius thought his words sounded ridiculous, but he knew that they would appease Uther.

"I appreciate you coming to me to with that apology," Uther accepted. "I understand that you were just concerned."

Gaius nodded. "To show how much I regret what I said, I wanted to gift you and the Lady Catrina with this," Gaius said, handing Uther the mirror still covered in the bag.

Uther took it confused. As he pulled the bag off the mirror, his expression changed from confusion to awe. "It is beautiful. I'm sure the Lady Catrina will appreciate it," Uther said with a smile.

As if she heard her name, Catrina entered the dining hall at that moment. "My lady," Gaius said with a bow.

"Gaius," Catrina greeted, nodding her head.

"My lady," Uther said affectionately. "Gaius has gifted us with this." Uther held up the mirror.

Lady Catrina carefully kept herself out of the way of the mirror. "It's lovely Gaius," she told him.

"You must look into it. I was guaranteed it will reflect the clearest image possible," Gaius insisted.

"I must decline. I have been trying to avoid mirrors lately. Reminds me too much of what I've lost," Catrina sighed sadly. Gaius frowned. He had to admit. The troll spun a lie with ease. She was very convincing.

"Of course," Uther said, immediately covering the mirror. He grabbed Catrina's hand and squeezed it gently.

Gaius internally groaned. He hoped Merlin was working on a plan B. "I must get back to my patients," Gaius said with a quick bow. He left in a hurry.

When he got back to his chambers, Merlin looked up at him expectantly. Gaius shook his head. It hadn't worked.

Merlin got a determined look on his face and disappeared into his chambers.

Gaius had difficulty focusing on the remedies he had to prepare that night. He didn't know how to help Uther and it was distracting him from his work.

The next morning when Gaius woke up, he noticed mirrors. There weren't many, not enough to arouse suspicion, but enough that it would be difficult to travel from place to place without looking in a mirror. He didn't need to ask to know that that would be Merlin's doing. He honestly hadn't believed Merlin when he said that he was going to hang up mirrors all around the castle. In retrospect he should have known better. He had to admit it was subtle, but genius.

As the days passed, Gaius kept an eye on Uther and Catrina, but Catrina seemed to have an uncanny ability to avoid the mirrors.

Every day, more mirrors popped up around the castle. It was really starting to get ridiculous. Gaius always felt like he was surrounded by people, even when he was alone. At any moment, walking through a hallway, Gaius could see his reflection on at least four mirrors. He wasn't sure how Catrina was dodging them.

Eventually it had to stop. When Uther asked Gaius if he had noticed that there are a particularly large amount of mirrors around the castle, Gaius knew they had to think of something else to reveal Catrina for what she was.


	2. Half-Baked Disaster

**Season 2, Episode 5**

**Story 18: I Told You So**

**Chapter 2: Half-Baked Disaster**

The next night found Gaius and Merlin whispering back and forth while they ate dinner, trying to make a foolproof plan. It was harder than it sounded. Their plan had to be subtle so that they wouldn't get caught or arouse suspicion, but it had to be obvious enough that Uther would realize Catrina was deceiving everyone. They had already failed to reveal her once. They weren't sure how many more times they would be able to attempt it before Uther got suspicious and realized what they were trying to do. If they got caught, they would get arrested for sure. He was already suspicious about why there were so many mirrors around the castle all of a sudden. He was even more suspicious when the mirrors miraculously disappeared over night.

There was a sense of urgency amongst them as they conversed in hushed whispers. Uther had confided in Gaius that he was going to ask Catrina to marry him. This had them pulling at the very corners of their brains to figure out something to reveal her before it escalated to that point.

At first, the ideas they came up with were pretty awful. They had been desperate for a solution and in their haste they had forgotten that their plans had to be possible.

First, Merlin had suggested that they put a sleeping potion in her food and keep her asleep until she transforms back into a troll. That idea was immediately dismissed. They had no way of knowing what food Catrina would actually eat and they didn't want to end up putting someone important to sleep. Also, Uther might suspect sorcery if his new lady friend was asleep all the time.

Then Gaius thought that maybe Merlin could cast a spell to make Catrina's true form show. Merlin was the one to point out the flaw in that one. He would have to do magic right in front of the king for that to work. Merlin rather liked his head right where it was: on his shoulders. If Uther noticed him doing magic, that was certain to change. On top of that, the spell of revelation was a difficult one. He may not be powerful enough to cast the spell. Even more likely was that Catrina may be too powerful and would be able to combat the spell. Perhaps if Merlin caught her when the effects of her potion were about to wear off, it would be possible, but Catrina was too careful to neglect her potion. Merlin would be willing to try it, but only as a last resort.

"That's a half-baked disaster if ever there were one," Merlin muttered after explaining exactly why that was destined to fail.

"A half-baked disaster?" Gaius had asked, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. Merlin never failed to amuse him. Merlin ignored him, instead choosing to think about how else they could possibly be able to make Uther see he was in love with a troll.

Then Merlin suggested that they could do something so that Catrina's potion wouldn't work. The only thing he could think of would be to switch the potion with one that was almost the same, minus the magical ability to change her appearance to seem human. That idea was dismissed because neither of them knew where she kept her potion and it would be impossible to replicate it without an example. They also didn't have the time to create a fake potion.

It was Gaius that finally came up with a solution. He thought it through long and hard "You could do something that would limit her powers so she can't keep up the appearance. Then you can use your own magic to reveal herself," Gaius suggested.

Merlin frowned. "But what can do that?" Merlin questioned. "I've been studying magic since you gave me that book, but I've never heard of anything that can take away someones powers."

"There are a couple of things that can take away someone's magic. The one that would be easiest for you would be to enchant an effigy," Gaius explained.

Merlin stared. "Any chance you want to explain what that is?" Merlin asked uncertainly. "And are you sure it will be able to work on a troll. You know their magic is different."

"It's a puppet that you can enchant. It will make it so when she attempts to block your magic, she won't be able to," Gaius assured. "Even troll magic cannot resist it."

"Where do I find a prodigy or whatever it was called?" Merlin asked.

"An effigy," Gaius corrected. "And it's simply really. You make one."

"I make one? How can I make one? I'm no carpenter," Merlin protested.

"You don't need to be a carpenter to make a puppet," Gaius pointed out. "You have your powers for a reason."

"Yes, but somehow I don't think it is so I can make a doll," Merlin grumbled. Gaius raised his eyebrows at Merlin. Merlin knew arguing was futile. "Fine. But if it turns out looking awful, it's not my fault!" He grabbed the magic book and prepared himself for a sleepless night.

It was the middle of the night when Merlin finally successfully cast the spell. He knew it had worked, because he could hear the whispering of the effigy.

Now came the hard part. If Merlin wanted a chance of stopping Catrina, he needed to stop her now, before Uther dug himself into a deeper hole.

He carefully crept through the castle, ducking into rarely used corridors to avoid detection. He made his way to the place where Catrina slept deep underneath the castle.

As Merlin got closer, he held his hand over his nose. The smell was disgusting. It was a mix of some of the foulest smells he had ever smelt and it made him feel nauseous. Merlin clutched his nose for dear life, hoping to reduce how much of the stench he would actually have to breathe in. Trying to ignore it, he tiptoed around the corner until he could see Catrina.

Gaius hadn't specified how close the effigy had to be to her for it to work, so Merlin wanted to get it as close as possible. Merlin's heart beat seemed to be too loud as he got closer and closer. He feared the slightest noise would wake Catrina up.

Hours seemed to pass, but Merlin knew that was only because so much was depending on this moment. As Merlin placed it on the ground next to Catrina's sleeping form, he felt so proud. He had succeeded. Or so he thought.

Merlin turned to leave and saw Jonas standing in the doorway with a wicked smirk on his face. Merlin groaned. He had been so close. He should have known that something would go wrong. It hadn't been easy, not exactly, but there certainly hadn't been as many obstacles as he had expected.

Merlin should have had the forethought to plan something to distract Jonas. But it was too little, too late and there was nothing Merlin could do about it now.

Merlin tried to run for it. He should have known it wouldn't work, but he had to try. He hadn't made it more than a couple of steps before Jonas picked him up by his tunic. "You should not have meddled with my mistress," Jonas said angrily. He threw Merlin against the wall.

Merlin groaned as he felt the impact. He must have a concussion or something. There were black shadows on the edge of his vision and he felt as if his skull was being split in two, but Merlin forced himself to ignore them as he got to his feet.

Merlin saw Jonas charging toward him again. Merlin ducked under Jonas's kick, but got hit in the face with his tail. Merlin could feel the sting from the hit and he could practically feel his left eye swelling. Merlin could only open his eye a little bit, making him only able to see a narrow slit out of his left eye. In that narrow slit, he saw Jonas run at him to tackle him and Merlin ducked out of the way, landing head first on the ground.

Merlin forced himself back to his feet. He saw Jonas charge and him and he used his magic to blast Jonas backwards. Then he ran.

As Merlin rounded the corner, with his good eye, he saw Catrina awaken and grasp the effigy. He could hear the crunch of straw and the whispering stopped. Just like that, their plan had failed.


	3. Awkward

**Season 2, Episode 5**

**Story 18: I Told You So**

**Chapter 3: Awkward**

Merlin hurried back to Gaius's chambers, being careful not to be seen. The last thing Merlin needed was for Gaius to see him and realize that they had failed again. He was beginning to think that it wouldn't be possible to defeat Catrina.

When he got back, Merlin tripped over a mop and a bucket, waking Gaius from his slumber.

Gaius lit a candle and when he notice Merlin, his jaw dropped. Merlin realized how awful he must look. "It didn't work," Merlin said dejectedly.

"Did Catrina do this to you?" Gaius asked horrified. He quickly got out of bed and took a step closer to get a better look at Merlin's injuries.

Merlin shook his head. "Jonas," he explained. He was barely able to suppress his yawn.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Gaius said quietly. He too was beginning to give up hope. "We'll figure out something else in the morning."

Gaius patched Merlin up the best that he could. Merlin would still have a wicked black eye and several small cuts on his face, but he wasn't going to bleed anymore. What concerned Gaius the most was the bump on the back of Merlin's head. Gaius cleaned away the blood, but Merlin would still have a pretty bad headache in the morning.

Gaius didn't have the heart to wake Merlin early the next morning. Merlin had taken quite the beating and needed his sleep. Gaius figured that Arthur would survive a morning without him.

When Merlin woke and left his chambers, he knew he had overslept. "What time is it?" Merlin asked, stifling a yawn. Despite the fact that he had clearly gotten a lot of sleep, he felt inexplicably exhausted. He sat down across from Gaius.

"Just past midday," Gaius answered absent-mindedly.

"Midday?" Merlin gawked. He jumped to his feet and threw out his hands to steady himself. He closed his eyes and waited for his dizziness to pass. "Arthur's going to kill me! I wasn't there to wake him up or fetch him breakfast."

"He'll manage. We need to figure out how to stop Catrina," Gaius said urgently.

Merlin groaned. "I wish we could just bring Uther to where Catrina sleeps at night. Then he would see the real her," Merlin wished.

Gaius's jaw dropped. "Merlin, you're a genius!" Gaius appraised.

Merlin looked at Gaius like he was crazy. Merlin knew what was in danger if a troll became queen; however, he was beginning to think that maybe Gaius was a little too desperate for a solution. "Gaius we can't exactly get Uther down there. He would never listen to us," Merlin argued. "And he's already suspicious enough of you as it is."

"You're right. Uther won't. But Arthur might," Gaius hinted.

"Arthur. You've got to be kidding. He will never listen to me. Arthur thinks I'm some kind of idiot," Merlin said dejectedly.

"Arthur cares a great deal for you. If you ask him to go with you, he will," Gaius said with certainty.

Merlin groaned. "Fine. I'll talk to him. But when he throws me in the stocks for missing my morning duties, I'm blaming you," Merlin grumbled.

Merlin wolfed down some bread before he went to Arthur's chambers. Arthur was going to be furious with him.

When Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, Arthur didn't even look up. "It's funny," Arthur said, writing something on his piece of parchment paper. "For some reason I thought you were my manservant and it's the strangest thing, as part of being my manservant, I expect you to wake me up and help me prepare for my day in the morning. It is my responsibility to admin–" Arthur cut himself off as he looked up at Merlin. "What the hell happened to you?" Arthur asked. He tried not to sound anxious, but he couldn't help it. He was starting to think that Merlin may have had a legitimate reason for missing work this morning.

"Don't worry about that," Merlin said dismissively. "I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need?" Arthur asked.

"Tonight, after everyone goes to sleep, I need you to come with me to an empty room underneath the castle. I need to show you something," Merlin requested. He honestly wasn't sure if Arthur would agree to go with him. He probably couldn't have described where they were going in a more shady way if he had tried.

Merlin thought he saw an excited glint in Arthur's eyes. The moment he noticed it, it disappeared and Merlin was convinced he had imagined it. "Of course. Meet me here after Gaius falls asleep and we'll go down," Arthur said with a nod. He turned back to his work. Merlin's jaw nearly dropped. That was much easier than he had expected.

Merlin watched Arthur as he got absorbed in his work. He looked so peaceful and innocent the way he chewed slightly on his lip as he tried to figure out what to write. Merlin wasn't sure what Arthur was working on. He could be writing up a report or responding to someone's complaint. Regardless, Arthur put the same amount of effort into everything he did, no matter how tedious. It was one of the things that Merlin truly admired about Arthur. He wasn't king yet, but he was already willing to hold the weight of his people's suffering and was willing to do his part to appease them.

After a moment, Merlin realized he was staring. He shook his head and began to complete his normal duties. His morning off meant he had more work to complete today. He tidied up Arthur's chambers, changed his sheets, and he did the laundry. When he returned with the clean laundry he had to help Arthur into his chain mail. It was a sign of how worried Arthur was about what had happened to Merlin; that he only made two or three comments about how his armor wasn't polished because someone didn't come into work in the morning.

As Arthur was leaving, he turned to Merlin. "I'll need you to draw me a bath. Practice shouldn't be long today. We just have a new recruit," Arthur explained quickly.

Merlin watched him leave, surprised that he hadn't tacked on any more chores for Merlin to do. Merlin shrugged, figuring Arthur was still slightly traumatized by the idea of his father courting someone and therefore unable to think about overworking Merlin.

Merlin went back to Gaius's chambers. "Well?" Gaius asked when Merlin walked in.

"He agreed to do it," Merlin said glumly. He hated being wrong. "Don't say I told you so."

"I would never," Gaius said with a twinkling in his eyes. "You're going tonight I suppose?"

Merlin nodded. "We have to think of something to distract Jonas," Merlin said with a sigh. That was the tricky bit.

"That will be easy enough. I can take care of that myself. Jonas feeds on human food. Slip a bit of a sleeping potion into his meal and he'll be fast asleep when you and Arthur go down to see Catrina," Gaius said with a shrug.

"Will it really be that simple?" Merlin asked uncertainly.

Gaius nodded. "We couldn't drug Catrina, but Uther couldn't care less about a servant," Gaius pointed out. "And by then Arthur will know what Catrina truly is so there should be no danger in it. I only hope that Arthur will be able to convince his father. Uther is announcing his engagement to court tonight. They are to marry tomorrow."

Merlin nodded. He wasn't surprised that they would be getting married so soon. He was anxious for nightfall. This was their last chance to expose Catrina before the wedding.

Merlin didn't have anything to do until it was time to prepare Arthur for bed. Merlin lingered for about an hour as Gaius prepared the sleeping draft, but his restlessness only grew as he watched the physician.

Gaius seemed to sense his anxiety. "Why don't you go see if Arthur has anything that he needs you to do? It would be good for you to keep busy," Gaius pointed out.

Merlin sighed. "I doubt he's back now," Merlin said. But then he was struck with an idea. He could go to the kitchen and have the cook prepare a snack for Arthur. Arthur was always complaining about how hungry he was when he got back from training. "I'll fetch him some food."

Gaius didn't say anything as Merlin ran from his chambers. Gaius shook his head. Merlin was so used to having work piled before him. Free time really didn't suit him.

Merlin went to the kitchen, excited at the prospect of killing at least a couple of minutes. It was easy time to waste. When the cook begrudgingly handed him a plate of food, Merlin went back to Arthur's chambers. He figured Arthur wouldn't be back yet, so he entered Arthur's chambers without knocking.

But when Merlin got inside, it was to see Arthur standing completely naked in front of his wardrobe.


	4. While We Wait

**Season 2, Episode 5**

**Story 18: I Told You So**

**Chapter 4: While We Wait**

Merlin looked around Arthur's room incredulously. There were clothes scattered on the floor and on his bed. There were some on the table and hanging on the chairs. There were literally clothes everywhere.

Finally, his eyes came to rest on Arthur. His hair was damp and clung to his neck. Little drops of water ran down his back, all the way down to…

Merlin nearly dropped the plate he was holding. He spun around so he couldn't see Arthur and coughed uncomfortably.

Arthur didn't turn. He had heard Merlin come in.

"Thanks for leaving clothes for me to dress in," Arthur said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"You never had trouble with it before," Merlin squeaked. His voice sounded strange to him. He knew it was from embarrassment from seeing Arthur like that. It wasn't that he had never seen Arthur naked before. The guy had no modesty. But it was only a glimpse here or there as Arthur quickly changed or as he grabbed his towel. He usually wasn't standing around without a stitch of clothing on.

"Will you stop acting like a girl and come help me?" Arthur asked. "I have no idea what I should wear."

"Perhaps you should dress and then I'll help you find clothes to change into?" Merlin suggested.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before… Well at least I hope not. I'm not judging if you haven't," Arthur teased.

Merlin stared at the wall confused for several seconds. Why would Arthur have suspected that he would have seen him naked before? Then he understood what Arthur's words had implied. "I'm not. I mean I do have… I mean," Merlin spluttered. He turned to Arthur and saw him standing there with a huge smile on his face. He let out a frustrated groan. Arthur had known exactly what he was doing when he had said that. It was a low blow to question Merlin's manhood, and if Merlin weren't certain that Arthur was joking he would have turned him into a toad. Arthur just wanted to get out of actually having to do any work and dressing himself.

Forcing his embarrassment aside, Merlin went to Arthur's side and leafed through the clothes left in his wardrobe. There weren't many clothes still in there. Arthur had done a pretty good job of making his room look like his wardrobe exploded.

"May I ask why you saw fit to take almost all of your clothes out and spread them throughout your room?" Merlin asked suspiciously. He swears that sometimes Arthur makes messes just so Merlin has to clean them up.

"I didn't know what to wear," Arthur said nonchalantly.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to take out everything?" Merlin asked, barely able to resist an eye roll.

"Don't blame me for your ineptitude," Arthur warned.

Merlin gave up looking in the wardrobe and began looking through the clothes that were on the floor. "What do you want to wear?" Merlin asked him curiously. He figured Arthur must be looking for something specific if he had decided to empty out his wardrobe.

"I'm not sure," Arthur said honestly. "I'm not sure what exactly we will be doing tonight."

Merlin frowned. He had been pretty vague with the prince, but he honestly wasn't entirely sure what would happen tonight. It depended on how Arthur would react to his soon-to-be step-mother being a troll. He imagined it may include Arthur trying to kill Catrina, Catrina waking up, and then them chasing after her. Merlin bit his lip as he thought. If that was the case, Arthur shouldn't be dressed in anything that would slow him down. "You don't need much clothing," Merlin said. "Just normal everyday clothes." Merlin picked up a light white tunic and threw it to Arthur.

Arthur was so distracted that the tunic hit him in the face. He recovered and caught it as it fell to the ground. He looked at it and shook his head. He was being foolish. He picked up the breeches Merlin had just tossed to him and quickly dressed. It wasn't what Arthur would normally wear. Merlin had given him clothes that Arthur would normally wear under his chainmail or if he was doing solitary training. It was clothing meant to not inhibit movement.

"What exactly are we doing tonight?" Arthur asked Merlin once he was finished.

Merlin turned to face Arthur. "You'll see," he said mysteriously.

Arthur groaned. "I'm the prince Merlin. You have to tell me," Arthur pointed out.

"Actually I don't," Merlin said with a shrug.

"Is it meant to be a surprise?" Arthur asked curiously. He couldn't think of what Merlin would want in the middle of the night. Well he could think of several things, but each was more unlikely than the last.

"I'd bargain that you will be surprised," Merlin agreed.

Arthur studied him for a moment. He refused to allow himself to hope. It was impossible, utterly impossible. Arthur sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he was just going to have to wait to find out what Merlin wanted.

Merlin began to pace anxiously. Arthur watched him. "What are you so anxious for?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing," Merlin lied. In reality, he was a nervous wreck. He was anxious that he would have to use magic when they saw Catrina. If he had to use his magic, Arthur would notice. For whatever reason, Merlin couldn't bear the thought of Arthur hating him for his magic. Arthur was his friend and Merlin didn't want to lose that friendship.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin paced for another moment before he sat down at the table across from Arthur. "Arthur, about what's going to happen tonight… don't think any differently of me," Merlin said softly. It was so similar to what Merlin had said the last time he almost told Arthur about his powers. That time had ended with his friend dead, Merlin hoped history wouldn't repeat itself.

Arthur eyed Merlin curiously. "I would never. Perhaps you'll find that I will react better to what you want to show me than you believe," Arthur said quietly. It was very forward, what he was saying. He couldn't be sure that he had made the correct assumptions and if he hadn't Merlin might realize what he was implying and that would ruin everything.

"I doubt it," Merlin muttered bitterly. Arthur would be furious to learn about his magic.

Arthur opened his mouth to reassure Merlin when there was a knock on the door. Merlin jumped to his feet and pretended to be doing chores. "Enter," Arthur called.

A guard entered. "The king requests an audience with you immediately," the knight informed him. "He wishes to make an announcement to all of court."

Arthur nodded and watched the knight leave. He turned to Merlin to ask him to accompany him and saw Merlin's face was pale. "Merlin?" He asked concerned.

"Your father is going to announce his engagement to the Lady Catrina," Merlin told him quietly. He hadn't realized that Uther wasn't going to give Arthur any warning. It was cruel to announce it to him at the same time that he announces it to Court.

Arthur's jaw dropped. "You… you're certain?" He asked uncertainly.

Merlin nodded. "Gaius told me earlier. I had assumed that King Uther was going to tell you beforehand or I would have told you sooner," Merlin explained.

Arthur nodded, mentally preparing himself for his father's announcement. He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of betrayal that his father hadn't thought to share this with him earlier. Soon after that, Merlin and Arthur made their way to the council hall.

It was as awful as Arthur had expected. He kept his face neutral through the announcement. He felt it was disrespectful that his father hadn't told him before the official announcement. As his son, Uther doesn't need his approval, but Arthur wished he had asked for it none-the-less.

When Arthur looked at how happy his father looked, his anger slowly disappeared. Arthur couldn't remember ever seeing his father this happy, not once. If Catrina was the reason behind that, Arthur couldn't object.

When the king had dismissed them, Arthur and Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers. They stayed there long after the sun had set. They stayed there until Merlin finally said, "it's time. There's something I need to show you."


	5. Revelation

**Season 2, Episode 5**

**Story 18: I Told You So**

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

Arthur could hear the fear in Merlin's voice. He watched as Merlin stood up, and he mimicked the movement. Arthur felt fear mix with excitement. He had no idea what they were about to do, but he was excited to finally find out what Merlin wanted.

He followed Merlin from his chambers. They walked in the shadows, ducking into alcoves and darkened hallways whenever they heard footsteps.

Merlin trusted that Gaius had taken care of Jonas so he didn't check for followers. He could feel his heart beating in his ears as he got closer to where Catrina would be.

When he was right outside the room that Catrina had been sleeping in. Merlin glanced behind him and saw that Arthur looked a little green as if the smell were getting to him. "We're almost there, sire," Merlin told him quietly. Merlin took a deep breath before he rounded the corner. Arthur followed behind him and waited.

Merlin stared at the empty space. Merlin turned to Arthur. "I don't understand. She's not here," Merlin said surprised.

Arthur frowned. "Who isn't?" Arthur asked confused. Arthur suddenly wondered if Merlin had been secretly courting a woman and wanted to introduce Arthur to her. The thought made anger burn through him like nothing else had.

Merlin looked around as if he expected Catrina to appear out of nowhere. He went back into the hallway to look for her and heard a shuffling coming from the end of the hall.

"Looking for me?" a figure asked as it stepped into the light of the torches. Merlin turned to see Catrina in her troll form. She had known. Somehow, she had known he would be here. Somehow she was one step ahead of Merlin.

"You won't get away with this. I won't allow you to marry Uther," Merlin warned her.

"What can you do about it? You don't have the power to stop me. I have the king right where I need him," Catrina bragged. "Tomorrow, I will become his wife and Camelot will have a new queen."

Merlin was spared having to answer by a new voice. "You… you're a troll," Arthur whispered as he stepped into the hallway.

Catrina stared at Arthur horrified. The one person capable of ruining her plans was standing before her. Catrina wasn't entirely certain about what she should do. Arthur would be expected to attend his father's wedding. If he wasn't there, Uther might insist on delaying the wedding. Even her magic could not entirely mask the affection Uther felt for his son. On the other hand, if Arthur did attend the wedding, he would be able to warn his father that she was a troll. Catrina couldn't let that happen. She was certain she could convince Uther that his son didn't approve of his marriage and that he was hiding like a child.

Catrina blasted both Merlin and Arthur backwards so that they were in the room she had been staying in. With a shout, the entire hallway began to shake and the rock began to fall down.

Instinctively, Merlin pushed Arthur down and acted as a human shield to protect Arthur from rock fall. He used his magic to redirect the larger pieces of rock, but he couldn't stop everything.

When it was over, Merlin rolled over coughing. He was hurt, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He turned to Arthur anxiously.

Arthur sat up, coughing as the dust and dirt settled. "Thanks," he said surprised. He hadn't expected Merlin to protect him like that. As Arthur took deep breaths, the truth hit him. His father was about to marry a troll. "She's a troll."

"I told you–" Merlin started to say.

"Do not say I told you so," Arthur muttered darkly. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. "That's what all of this was about? The sneaking around in the middle of the night. You brought me here to reveal Catrina?"

Merlin nodded. "I couldn't think of another way to prove to you that I was being serious. Every time I told you, you thought I was joking," Merlin explained. He took in Arthur's disappointed expression. "What did you think we were going to be doing?"

Arthur ignored his question as he studied the barrier that blocked their only exit. They would never be able to remove all that rock. He looked back at Merlin. "What's the likelihood that we will get out of here?" He asked him.

"Alive?" Merlin asked uncertainly. Merlin knew there was one way they would be getting out of here and that was if he used magic. Arthur would have him killed once he realized that he had magic.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You asked what I thought we were going to be doing. Do you really want to know?" He asked Merlin seriously.

"Yes," Merlin answered. He looked up at Arthur surprised at how serious he looked.

Arthur maintained eye contact with Merlin for several moments. If he was going to die in here, he wanted to die an honest man. He wanted Merlin to know the truth. Arthur took a step closer to Merlin so they were standing face to face. Arthur was always surprised by how tall Merlin was when he stood up strait. He was usually slumped over whatever work he was doing so he always appeared much shorter.

Arthur struggled to find the right words to use to explain to Merlin what he was thinking and feeling. Arthur couldn't find the right words, but in the end he supposed it was meant to be that way. Arthur wasn't much of a talker. He preferred to express himself with actions rather than words.

Arthur lifted his hand to cup Merlin's chin. Merlin stiffened but he didn't pull away. He looked confused, but he didn't look disgusted. Arthur stared into Merlin's eyes for another moment before he bridged the gap between them.

Arthur gently pressed his lips to Merlin's. For a moment they stood like that, awkwardly with their lips touching. Then Merlin took a step closer to Arthur, his lips moving with Arthur's. What they were doing was wrong, so wrong, but he was powerless to stop it. Merlin hadn't realized that he wanted this until it had happened. Now it seemed like it was so obvious. Merlin closed his eyes, reveling in the feelings that were coursing through him. If Arthur was going to kill him for his magic, Merlin was happy that he at least got this moment with him. His magic…

Merlin's eyes flew open and he backed away from Arthur. Arthur's lips were swollen and his face was flushed, much like Merlin imagined his was. It was wrong to kiss Arthur, to allow the prince to feel this way for him when he didn't truly know Merlin.

"Arthur…" Merlin hesitated. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. He sounded breathless. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No," Merlin agreed. "You shouldn't have." Merlin looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Arthur repeated. "I should have known that you wouldn't feel the same."

Merlin looked up at Arthur confused. "You think I don't feel the same?" Merlin asked confused. Merlin thought he had made his feelings pretty obvious when he had kissed Arthur back.

"You said I shouldn't have kissed you," Arthur pointed out.

"Yes, but not because I didn't want you to kiss me," Merlin explained frustratedly.

"So you do… You do care for me?" Arthur asked quietly.

You could hear a pin drop. "Yes," Merlin whispered. "More than I ever thought I could."

Arthur took a step towards Merlin and pressed his lips to his. Merlin's resistance was crumbling. He knew if he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to stop.

Merlin forced himself to break the kiss. "Arthur we can't," Merlin said sadly.

"Why not?" Arthur asked. "You said you care for me."

"I do. But that doesn't mean anything. One day you will be king and you will need to take a queen. You need an heir. I cannot give you what you need," Merlin told him dejectedly.

"What if I don't care?" Arthur challenged.

"I do care!" Merlin shouted. Arthur shouldn't want this. He shouldn't want to be with Merlin.

"Well I don't," Arthur insisted.

"It doesn't make a difference," Merlin said quietly.

"And why not?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Because I'm not right for you," Merlin told him seriously.

"Because you're a man and you can't provide me with an heir?" Arthur asked.

"No," Merlin said slowly. He was tired of lying to Arthur. Especially after what just happened between them, he knew he had to tell Arthur the truth. "Because I am a sorcerer. I have magic."


	6. Magic

**Season 2, Episode 5**

**Story 18: I Told You So**

**Chapter 6: Magic**

Arthur stared at Merlin, unable to believe his ears. "No," he said slowly. "No. You don't have magic. I would know."

Merlin shook his head. He wondered what would finally break through to Arthur. Merlin could perform magic right in front of him and he would probably refuse to believe it. "I have magic," he said again. "I understand that you are going to want to kill me, just let me get us out of here first. You need to get to your father." Merlin couldn't help the pleading note that entered his voice.

Arthur took a step away from Merlin. He couldn't help the look of horror that crossed his face. He wanted this to be some sick joke Merlin was playing. He didn't want it to be true, but instinct told him it was. "I don't believe you," Arthur told him. Arthur knew Merlin. He knew him better than he knew himself. There was no way Merlin could be a sorcerer.

"Believe what you will," Merlin said slowly. "I'm going to get us out of here." Merlin turned to the wall and held up his hand. "Ic abietee paet stanhol!"

Arthur watched as a ripple of air burst out of Merlin and made the rock wall shake. It did not clear a way out for them, but that didn't stop Merlin from repeating the spell over and over and over again.

Arthur patted his side where his sword would normally rest. He hadn't brought it with him because Merlin hadn't told him that he would need it. At the time Arthur had thought… well he had hoped that there would be a drastically different ending to their night than what had actually happened. Arthur wondered if Merlin had intentionally not told him to bring it, knowing that Arthur couldn't protect himself without it.

Arthur backed away slowly until he hit the far wall of the room. He sat down against the wall as he watched the rock fall shake and quake. He felt numb. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but he was witnessing the proof. Merlin had magic. Arthur didn't know what to think, what to feel. He knew he should feel betrayed and angry and frightened, but he didn't. He didn't feel anything. He knew he should be shouting at Merlin and sentencing him to death, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything.

"I trusted you," Arthur said after several moments had passed. He was impressed that he was able to string words together in a coherent sentence.

"I'm still the same person," Merlin said, taking a break from his attack against the wall.

"You have magic," Arthur argued.

"That doesn't change who I am. I am still your manservant. And whether you want me to or not, I am going to protect you until the day I die," Merlin told him seriously. His gaze never wavered as he looked at Arthur.

Arthur shook his head and went back to his thoughts. He was barely aware of the time passing, but he knew it must have been hours. He was stiff, the way he only was after spending hours in one position. He knew that soon enough, his father would be getting married. To a troll.

Arthur was beginning to give up hope that Merlin would be able to get through the rock fall. "Why can't you just break through the rock?" Arthur asked. "You have magic. Surely it must be easy for you."

"I am powerful, but troll magic is more powerful than mine," Merlin explained. He was exhausted. It wasn't easy using as much magic as he had been using.

"How long have you known magic?" Arthur asked.

"I was born with it," Merlin explained.

"That's impossible," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He had never heard of anyone being born with magic before.

"I know it should be," Merlin agreed. "I can't explain it any more than you can. I could levitate objects before I could talk. But I use my powers for you Arthur, and only for you. So you can become the king this land deserves. It's my destiny. And it has been since the day we met."

Arthur snorted. "Right," he muttered.

Merlin went back to the rock wall. It was now or never. He needed to break out if they had a chance to stop the wedding. "If it's any consolation, I truly am sorry. I don't regret not telling you sooner, but I regret how much it is hurting you," Merlin told Arthur softly.

He turned back to the wall and closed his eyes. He allowed his powers to swell up in him, he willed his magic to do his bidding, willed himself to be powerful enough. "Ic abietee paet stanhol!" Merlin shouted. He could feel his power ripple through him as he sent one last burst of air towards the wall. The rock wall shook and crumbled. Bits of rock flew everywhere. Merlin used his magic to spare himself and Arthur.

When the dust and debris cleared, Arthur could see that there was a clearing to the hallway. Merlin turned to Arthur. "I know you are angry, but we have to get to your father. You can turn me in after we stop Catrina," Merlin promised him. He didn't add that he had no intention of actually getting caught and killed. If Merlin had learned anything it was that Arthur had an uncanny ability to put himself in near-death situations. Whether Arthur wanted his help, Merlin would always give it to him. Even if he had to be nothing more than a shadow on the sidelines, Merlin wasn't ready to abandon his destiny so soon.

Arthur was barely aware of stumbling to his feet. He allowed Merlin to go before him and kept his distance from him. He still didn't know what to think of everything, but Merlin was right. They had to stop his father. That had to be the priority. With that thought pumping through his head, Arthur managed to find the sliver of light in his dark, jumbled thoughts. He grasped that light tightly, using it to fuel his actions. Using it to help him put one foot in front of the other.

Merlin took off at a run, not stopping until he was outside the palace chapel. "You must go in first. Your father will not listen to me. You are his only hope," Merlin told him quietly.

Arthur nodded before he pushed open the doors to the chapel. "Stop!" Arthur shouted. Several faces turned to stare at him confused.

"Arthur! What is the meaning of this?" Uther asked furiously. It was bad enough that Arthur had hidden, rather than attend the wedding, but to try to stop it? That was inexcusable. Uther had expected more from his son. He had raised him better than that.

When Catrina had come to him that morning to say Arthur had run off, Uther had refused to believe it until he saw it for himself. It was the ultimate act of betrayal.

"Catrina isn't who she seems to be. She is a troll," Arthur said strongly. Arthur ignored the gasps and whispers coming from the people gathered to witness the ceremony. He only had eyes for his father and the thing standing next to him.

"What do you base these ridiculous accusations on?" Uther asked furiously. He would not stand for his son to insult his soon-to-be wife.

"I saw her," Arthur told him. "She trapped myself and Merlin in a room deep in the castle. Merlin and I spent all night shifting rock to escape." Arthur could feel Merlin's surprised gaze boring into him, but he didn't acknowledge it. Arthur wasn't sure why he had lied to protect Merlin. He hadn't made the decision to do it, but the words came out like that.

"This is ridiculous," Uther declared. "I will not listen to you degrade my bride like that. I am going to marry the Lady Catrina and no amount of your ill concocted lies will change that. I thought I raised you to be better than this."

"She is a troll. Why won't you believe me?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Because I trust the Lady Catrina," Uther told him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur watched Merlin creep off and hide behind one of the pillars in the chapel. He held his arm out to Catrina. Arthur nearly gasped. It was foolish for Merlin to use magic out in the open like this. Another part of Arthur feared what Merlin was trying to do. Was he trying to kill his father? Before Arthur even had the chance to utter a warning, he saw Merlin's lips moving.

Then Arthur heard the gasps. He looked at the front of the chapel, half expecting to see his father collapsing to the ground. Instead he saw Catrina, but she didn't look like Catrina. She looked like the troll Arthur had seen the night before.

Merlin fell to one knee exhausted. He hadn't been certain that he would succeed. He had assumed that with a wedding to dread, the troll may not have taken her potion recently. That made the spell of revelation easier to perform. He had also counted on Catrina being too distracted by Arthur to be able to put up much of a fight.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. Now there was no denying the truth. The Lady Catrina was indeed a troll. Everyone could see that. They had succeeded.


	7. Fallen

**Season 2, Episode 5**

**Story 18: I Told You So**

**Chapter 7: Fallen**

Arthur glared at Catrina. She was the epitome of hideousness. In the darkened hallway, Arthur hadn't been able to get a good look at her, but now he couldn't help but wish the lighting in the chapel was a little worse.

"Now everyone can see you for what you are. Father, look upon your bride. Tell me what you see," Arthur ordered. "Do you see a beautiful bride or do you see a troll?"

"Stop it!" Uther shouted. "If you do not hold your tongue and stop insulting my bride I will have you arrested."

"But father," Arthur protested. "Look at her."

Uther looked at Catrina and for a moment, his smile faltered. Merlin watched as Uther closed his eyes. For a brief moment, he looked conflicted. Then the amulet he was wearing around his neck, glowed red and his confusion disappeared. "I see my future wife and you would do well to show her some respect," Uther warned.

Merlin understood. Catrina was controlling him. "Arthur," Merlin called. "The necklace."

Arthur looked at what Merlin was talking about. He could see a faint red glow coming from the amulet hanging around his father's neck.

Arthur looked at the Lady Catrina and then looked at his father. She was enchanting him. Arthur ran for his father and he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't know if it was a guard, trying to arrest him, or someone else charging for Catrina.

Arthur's hand wrapped around his father's necklace and he tugged until he felt the chain break. He allowed the amulet to fall to the ground.

"No!" the troll roared. Arthur turned in time to see the troll throw a dagger. Where she had been hiding it, he would never know, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. He didn't have time to move. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that was sure to come.

It never did. Instead, Arthur heard a loud thump.

When Arthur opened his eyes, it took him several minutes to realize what was happening. The hall had erupted in a chorus of screams. Arthur watched his father take a step forward.

"You… you're a troll," Arthur heard his father gasp.

"I told you…" Arthur started to say. The words died on his lips when he looked towards the ground.

He looked down to see Merlin, gasping for breath. The dagger was protruding from his stomach. Suddenly Arthur knew who the footsteps he had heard earlier belonged to. They didn't belong to a guard trying to arrest Catrina, they belonged to Merlin who was trying to protect Arthur. Just like he said he always did and always would. Arthur still didn't know how he felt about the whole magic thing, but he didn't want Merlin to die.

Arthur reacted on instinct. He pulled the sword out of his father's belt. For the first time, Arthur was grateful for the custom that the king or prince marry with the sword they wield at their side. It was supposed to symbolize how they will protect their wife as they protect their kingdom. Ironic, considering Arthur was going to use it to kill his father's wife.

Before the troll had the chance to react, Arthur had thrust his father's sword through her stomach. As the troll fell to the ground, she emitted the foulest stench Arthur had ever smelt. It made his eyes water and his stomach churn. He grabbed his nose, hoping to block out some of the disgusting smell.

Arthur knelt down by his fallen manservant. He put his hand in front of Merlin's nose. He still breathed, but it was faint. He picked up Merlin carefully and started to leave. He didn't take more than a few steps before he turned back to his father. It was petty, but Arthur couldn't leave without saying something. "Do you believe me now?" Arthur asked in an even voice.

As Arthur left the chapel, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Gaius. Arthur was grateful for that. He had no idea where to start to help Merlin, but Gaius would know what to do.

Arthur kept pace with Gaius as they headed back to Gaius's chambers. Gaius entered before Arthur and cleared off the table. He laid down a sheet and instructed Arthur to place Merlin on it. Gaius carefully pulled out the dagger and pressed a towel to the wound.

Moments later, Gwen burst through the door. In her wake was a hysterical Morgana. "What can we do?" Gwen asked in a shaky voice.

"Fetch some water," Gaius said without looking up from Merlin. "And some clean towels." Gwen and Morgana went to get what Gaius had requested. "Arthur. On the top shelf there is a bottle with a dark green liquid. I need you to get it."

Arthur did as he requested. Gaius pulled the stopper out of the bottle and poured all of the contents down Merlin's throat.

"What will it do?" Arthur asked Gaius curiously.

"It's a potion Merlin made long ago. I don't think he ever intended to have to consume it himself," Gaius explained vaguely. He could remember the day Merlin had made it with clarity. It was a few days after the questing beast had almost taken Arthur's life. Merlin had wanted to make a potion so that if Arthur got hurt again, Merlin would have a means of saving him.

Merlin would be furious with Gaius for using it on him, but Gaius figured he could always recreate the potion.

"Did he use magic to create it? Will it heal him?" Arthur asked hopefully.

For the first time, Gaius looked away from Merlin. "Why would you think he could use magic?" Gaius asked anxiously.

"Because I saw him use it," Arthur explained quietly. "It is how we escaped from the troll's trap."

"What are you going to do to him?" Gaius asked. He was beginning to regret that he had used the potion on Merlin. It should be able to heal him, but he hated to heal him just to have him be killed later.

"Nothing," Arthur said quietly.

"Nothing?" Gaius questioned.

"He saved my life," Arthur said quietly. "That's a debt I cannot repay."

He couldn't tell Gaius the exact truth. He hadn't realized, not until that exact moment when he was faced with the choice, but he knew he could not have Merlin killed. He loved Merlin with all of his being, Merlin's magic didn't change that. For a moment, Arthur was blinded by hatred and betrayal, but Merlin had proved to be the same man Arthur had initially fallen in love with. It would be unbearable for Arthur to lose him.

Gaius nodded, but could not mask his shock. "Will it heal him?" Arthur asked again.

"We can hope Sire," Gaius answered honestly. "Merlin made this well over a year ago after you had nearly died. It is meant to heal the internal injuries that someone has. We never had the need to try to save anyone with it, so I cannot be certain, but I have faith in Merlin's abilities."

Arthur nodded. It wasn't enough. It wasn't the reassurance that he had been looking for, but it was something. "Internal injuries?" He questioned.

"The dagger may have punctured something inside of him. I cannot be sure, but this potion should ensure that everything inside of him that has been damaged will be healed," Gaius explained.

"But it won't heal the actual stab wound?" Arthur asked.

Gaius shook his head. "That is easy enough to treat," he said with a shrug.

Just then, Morgana and Gwen returned. Morgana was carrying a stack of towels and Gwen was holding a bucket filled with water. They brought them over to Gaius.

Gwen fetched some clean white bandages while Gaius removed Merlin's tunic so he would be able to properly examine the wound. Everything passed in a blur for Arthur. He sat down on a bench that allowed him to see what was happening to Merlin. It had been too much for Arthur. The same numbness that had crept over Arthur when he had found out about Merlin's magic was returning. Arthur was afraid that Merlin wouldn't make it. He was afraid the potion wouldn't work. He was afraid he would never get to speak to Merlin and tell him how proud he was.

As Gaius cleaned and bandaged Merlin that was all that was on Arthur's mind. That Merlin might die and he would never get the chance to tell him that he forgave him for his magic.

The minutes crept by slowly. Arthur could tell the exact moment that Gaius had finished, because he took a seat at his work bench across from Arthur and waited. Eventually Gwen and Morgana found seats on the floor. They waited and waited and waited.


	8. Just Live

**Season 2, Episode 5**

**Story 18: I Told You So**

**Chapter 8: Just Live**

The next morning found Gaius, Gwen and Morgana stirring from a restless night's sleep. Arthur hadn't slept at all. He was still staring at Merlin with the blank expression he'd had on his face since he brought Merlin in.

Gaius went to examine Merlin. Three sets of eyes followed his every movement. "He is weaker," Gaius said sadly. Gaius feared the potion hadn't worked. It should have started to take effect by now. Gaius changed Merlin's bandage. His wound did not look any better.

"Is there anything you can do?" Arthur asked him, not taking his eyes off of Merlin. Arthur's voice sounded hollow.

Gaius studied Arthur for a moment. The young prince was taking Merlin's injury so personally. Gaius could understand if Arthur blamed himself for it, but it was more than that. Gaius could see that something was tearing Arthur apart.

Gaius shook his head. There was nothing he could do to make this better, but he could sense that Arthur needed some time alone with Merlin. That much, Gaius could do.

Gaius quickly fabricated an excuse that would require him to leave. It would give Arthur a few hours with Merlin to say his goodbyes. "I may need to go collect some herbs that will help fight the infection in his wound, but that is the most that can be done for him. The rest is up to him," Gaius explained. He was grateful that Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana weren't overly familiar with medical practices. If Merlin were awake he would have seen right through Gaius's lies. Merlin's wound wasn't infected, not in the slightest.

"Then go. Get those herbs. Gwen and Morgana will help you," Arthur told them. His words confirmed Gaius's suspicions. He wanted to talk to Merlin alone. Arthur's voice betrayed how terrified he was, and even Morgana didn't have the heart to disobey Arthur's orders.

Gaius grabbed a basket before heading out the door. Gwen dutifully followed him. Morgana observed Arthur for a moment, studying the defeated look on his face and the gaunt look on his face. "I'm sorry Arthur," she whispered before she followed Gaius out.

Arthur forced himself to his feet. He slowly walked towards Merlin and took a seat at the stool that was next to where Merlin was lying.

Arthur grasped Merlin's hand. Merlin's hand was warm, it reminded Arthur of the warmth that always radiated from Merlin. The same warmth Arthur had felt during their kiss.

Arthur closed his eyes. Too much. Too much had happened. "You know Merlin," Arthur said slowly. "You think that you can do this, this whole dying thing, but you can't. I forbid it. I know you never listen to me, but please for once, follow my orders. For once, do what I say. Just don't die. That's all I want. I'll never ask anything from you again, well aside from asking you to perform your normal duties." When Merlin didn't stir, Arthur continued. "If ever you held me in any regard, if ever you cared for me in any way, please pull through this. For me. Don't die."

Arthur clutched Merlin's hand tighter. "I know I don't have the right to ask this of you. You do so much for me and never ask for recognition or praise. If you've had these powers all along, I can't even begin to imagine how many times you may have saved my life. Thank you for everything you have done. For saving my life, for saving Camelot. But most importantly, thank you for helping me understand love. I didn't know feelings like this existed until that day that you drank poison for me. I realized I would rather die than watch you die. That was over two years ago and my love for you has only grown. I don't care if I sound like a love-struck girl right now, my words are true. Please Merlin. Please don't die. I'm not ready to lose you." Arthur couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. He blinked trying to get rid of them, but the tears fell relentlessly.

He hadn't lost Merlin yet, but he had gotten a glimpse of what his future would be like without Merlin. He never wanted that future, but he wasn't sure he would get what he wanted.

Arthur wasn't aware of how much time was passing. He had long since rested his head against Merlin's chest. Arthur's eyes were closed as he listened to the faint sound of his beating heart. As long as he heard that heart beat, Arthur had hope.

Arthur hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until something woke him up. Arthur sat up straight, looking around to see what had woken him. When his eyes landed on Merlin, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Merlin was pale and sweaty, but he was awake.

Merlin struggled to sit up on the table and Arthur quickly helped him. "You're alive," Arthur breathed.

Merlin looked over at Arthur. He couldn't tell if Arthur was angry he had survived or relieved. "What are you going to do to me?" Merlin asked Arthur.

Arthur scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. In everything he had imagined when he thought about what he would do if Merlin had woken up, that wasn't even on the list. "What?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

"I have magic," Merlin reminded him.

"I don't care," Arthur told him seriously.

"Why not?" Merlin asked uncertainly.

"I don't have room to care about your magic. Not when I am filled with so much love for you. I nearly lost you. If I had, it would have killed me," Arthur told him seriously. "I thought your magic would change you, but it didn't. You're still so… so you. I love you Merlin, I love everything about you, including your magic."

"But… your father," Merlin said distractedly. Arthur was very close to him and it was making him incoherent.

"What my father doesn't know won't hurt him," Arthur said with a shrug.

"We still can't be together," Merlin said wistfully. He wanted nothing more than to be with Arthur, but that future could never come to pass.

"Because you are a man?" Arthur guessed. Merlin nodded. "And because you cannot provide me with an heir?" Once again, Merlin nodded.

Arthur looked him dead in the eye. "I don't care about that. I'll be like my father and take in a ward when we get older. I will name them my successor. I will be with you and only you. That is what I am meant to do. And no amount of arguing will change my mind," Arthur told him stubbornly.

Merlin almost laughed. Arthur reminded him of a toddler with his crossed arms and his stubborn expression.

Merlin wasn't conscious of moving, but suddenly he was crushing his lips to Arthur's. It was enough to know Arthur had given it a great deal of thought. It was enough to know that Arthur had a plan so Camelot would not be doomed if they were together. It was enough to know that Arthur loved him enough to come up with such a plan.

Their lips moved together, creating a dance of love and passion that left them gasping for air. When they broke apart, Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur's. "You were right," Arthur admitted when he had found his voice. "When we were trapped by Catrina, you said you were still the same person. I didn't believe you at first, but now I do."

"I told you so," Merlin said smugly.

"Are you really trying to say I told you so right now?" Arthur asked, rolling his eyes. Sometimes Merlin was far too childish for his own good.

"That's not the only thing I wanted to say. Although it is true that if you had listened to me from the beginning, we could have saved ourselves a whole lot of trouble," Merlin teased. The amusement vanished from Merlin's face as he looked into Arthur's eyes.

He didn't know how he had been lucky enough to deserve Arthur. Arthur was so good, just, and kind. He was a better man than any Merlin had ever known. "I love you Arthur," Merlin told him. It was the first time he said it out loud. To anyone. But he knew it was true. And he knew now was the perfect moment to tell him.

"I love you too," Arthur whispered before he kissed Merlin again.

Merlin closed his eyes, allowing himself to melt into the kiss. This was perfection.

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
